kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Failsafe
All right everyone, Esprit de corps -'Failsafe' Failsafe is one of the Pandora's Box elites, and is widely considered amongst the organization to be one of the worlds most well-renowned snipers. Failsafe works under the Silence unit beneath General Tethlius. Failsafe is well known amongst Silence for often uttering the phrase "Esprit de corps" before a mission. Appearance Failsafe's actually face has never been seen by anyone except the Silence unit and General Pandora, and as such Failsafe's actual identity is a mystery. Additionally, like many members of the Silence unit, Failsafe uses a voice equalizer to scramble any dialogue. The suit Failsafe wears is a Pandora's Box infantry uniform altered to contain less body-armor at the return of having heightened flexibility. The suit is designed to allow the wearer to keep it on for up to 40 hours before cleaning is potentially necessary, and breathes openly to allow the wearer to continue using it for extended periods in a single day. The suit also comes standard with a Pandora's Box PTF HUD Helmet, allowing the wearer to keep the helmet on for up to 90 hours before the battery requires recharging, and allows for the rechargeable battery to be swapped for combat-specific battery cartridges in the event the user cannot recharge the helmet. The HUD part of the helmet is entirely detachable, and the protective glass over the face can still be worn, allowing the helmet to work without electrical requirement. Furthermore, the helmet has a built-in rebreather which can either be attached to air tanks attached to the suit, or simply used as a temporary gas mask which may last up to 36 hours before losing its effectiveness and requiring cleaning. The suit itself comes in several colors, and the camouflage needed can be equipped before the mission, with spare suits taken if necessary. Failsafe uses a X24 Diatrypó Anti-Material Rifle developed by Belphegor Gehenna in the Pandora's Box R&D. The X24 Diatrypó uses special .50 Cartridge developed specifically for the Diatrypó. The rifle can be used with great effect against combatants, however its call to fame is the rifles special munitions and development which allows the cartridges fired to bore through nearly any man-made object. As such, Failsafe's target can range from enemy combatants, to vehicles and machinery. Failsafe has managed to disable large tanks with the shells fired from the rifle. History Failsafe's history is nearly unknown before Pandora's Box, and is currently under a company redaction. Attempts by federal governments to obtain this information has been met with refusal. Failsafe joined Pandora's Box in 2007. Failsafe is an American Human, but nothing else regarding nationality, ethnicity, origin, family name, identifying numbers, or even gender is known. Powers Failsafe has no special powers, the rifle is Failsafe's major defining weapon. That said, as the Silence group does not work alone, Failsafe is often backed up by other members, particularly Bulwark and Canary. Failsafe's purpose in any mission is generally to disable hardware and kill specific targets. Often Failsafe is brought in before a mission is deemed impossible to finish covertly. If Failsafe cannot finish the objective, the Seven Princes are typically called, and Failsafe and the other members retreat. Failsafe's special Diatrypó uses the Eclipse Effect when a bullet is fired. While this hardly affects any normal technology or enemy combatants, it allows for the power anti-armor firepower to pierce even the toughest armors and spells of magical opponents. Category:Silence Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Fobarimperius Category:Male